Everyday Life of a Pokemon
by tmhall02
Summary: This is my first non Total Pokemon Island series. It's about pokemon doing everyday lives such as school, families and other stuff, but it will be much different than humans.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys. This is my first non Total Pokemon Island fanfic. It's about pokemon having everyday lives such as school, family and other stuff. This chapter is about adoption. So enjoy.**

**-000-**

The Pikachu family went into the pokemon adoption agency. They were in the waiting room, patiently waiting.

"How do you feel about this?" asked mother Pikachu.

"Great." said Pikachu.

"Little brother? Are you excited to be a big brother?" asked Raichu.

"Yeah. It's great. I hope he/she is very nice."

"I remember when you were just a Pichu. I was quite jealous of you when mom and dad was paying attention to you instead of me." said Raichu.

"It was years ago. You tried to get rid of me. Many times."

"At first I did then it takes a while getting used to."

"I hope I don't do that to my baby brother or sister."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen because we love you very much."

"That's not going to happen. The adoption agency knows what they're doing."

"Okay then."

Then a Granbull with red horn rimmed glasses appeared.

"It's time for you to adopt a pokemon. Please follow me to the playroom area."

The Pikachu family went out of the waiting room and into another room. It had a playroom with all unevolved pokemon and baby pokemon.

"Wow. That's a lot of kids." said Pikachu.

"Adoption is very common in the world. So which pokemon will you be adopting?" asked Granbull.

The kids gathered around mother Pikachu and jump up and down excitedly. Mother Pikachu spotted a Dedenne who was waving at her.

"He's perfect. I want Dedenne." said mother Pikachu.

"Dedenne? That's a very good choice. He's very cute and he kinda blends with the Electric family."

"Welcome to the family Dedenne." said father Raichu.

"He's on level 1 and has perfect IVs, his nature is Jolly and his characteristic is often lost in thought."

"Aww. He's adorable. He almost looks like Raichu if he were a toddler."

"Do we need to pay in order to keep our new brother?" asked Raichu.

"Yes. It will cost 20k." said Granbull.

Father Pikachu gave Granbull 20,000 pokedollars."

"Before you go. I want you to sign those documents to make it official. Come with me to my desk."

"Raichu keep an eye on your little brother." Mother Pikachu ordered.

"Okay mom." said Raichu.

"All those kids are cute. I wish mom adopted a girl. It would be nice to have a sister." said Pikachu.

"Yeah. We can teach our sister how to play sports."

"If she's into that sort of thing when she gets older."

"We need a sister that isn't too girly."

"How about a Ralts? She's really cute."

"Nah. It evolves into Kirlia. The most girly looking pokemon. How about a Riolu? He can punch stuff at an early age."

A Riolu is playing with a punching bag.

"But Riolu is a boy. We need a girl."

"Oh yeah. How about a Vullaby? It's not girly."

Vullaby pooped in her broken skull diaper.

"That's going to smell worse than Muk."

"But it's not cute. Our sister has to be cute."

How about an Marill? It's a girl, it's not remotely girly and it's cute."

A Marill is happily bouncing on a ball.

"Hey good news. Your our new sister."

Marill just giggled and clapped.

"I'm going to tell mom about this."

Before they could tell them, their parents are finished with signatures and carried Dedenne in mother Pikachu's arms.

"Okay kids, we're finished with the papers now Dedenne is ours and we can go home." said father Raichu.

"We found a kid that's better than a Dedenne. It's an Marill. She's cute and it's a girl! Don't you always wanted a daughter mom?" asked Pikachu.

"Oh yes. I've been thinking that." said mother Pikachu.

"So are you going to adopt Marill?" asked Pikachu.

"I'm sorry but I prefer electric types. She's really cute though." Mother Pikachu replied.

"But there's hardly any electric types in this room and I want a sister."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted a sister. I thought you wanted a brother."

"Yeah but I want a sister too. Can't we just have both?"

"Nope. One's enough."

"That's fine mom. I'm just happy about being a big brother."

"That's my boy." said father Raichu.

Then Mother Pikachu started to cuddle Dedenne. "Hello Dedenne. Welcome to the Electric family."

Dedenne started crying.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Raichu.

"That's because he doesn't know who are we yet. It will take time to get him used to us." Father Raichu.

Next Dedenne walked out of the building and started to run carelessly into the routes.

"Dedenne no!" Mother Raichu cried as she grabbed Dedenne before he roams around in the routes.

"Your kinda energetic for such a little critter. But please don't try to run away."

"Would you like to hold your brother?" asked father Raichu.

"Sure dad."

Pikachu held Dedenne's hand causing Dedenne to smile at him.

"Can you say hello?"

"He can't speak yet. I think he's still a baby." said father Raichu.

"When is our little brother going to a gym battle?" asked Raichu.

"Since he's underleveled, we have to wait until he's on a higher level. We have to level him up in routes or battle pokemon who's underleveled as he is." said father Raichu.

"Hey let's do a little battle. Me versus you."

"Sorry. He has to take a nap right now."

"Awww."

-000-

Later Dedenne suddenly woke up. He jumped out of his bed and quickly went into Pikachu's bedroom.

"Oh finally you're awake. Now let's level you up."

Later at route one, Pikachu and his adopted brother were the only ones there without adult supervision.

"Mom won't even notice that we're gone. She's too busy helping my big brother Raichu with math." Pikachu laughed.

Dedenne doesn't understand any of that so he just giggled.

"Dedenne. This is your first battle so don't get too upset when you lose."

Dedenne scampered around the route until a Bunnelby pops out of nowhere. He used Tackle causing Bunnelby to faint. Dedenne starts to level up all the way to level 4.

"Wow Dedenne, your leveling up very quickly."

Then a Electabuzz and a Elekid arrived at the route.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Oh hi Electabuzz."

"So where's your parents?"

"At home. Yours?"

"My parents are over there watching me. They said it was ok."

A is seen sitting at a bench, waving

"Oh. Who's this little cutie?" asked Pikachu.

"This is my little brother Elekid."

"Hi you little cutie."

Elekid babbled like a toddler and waved at Pikachu and Dedenne.

"Hey. While we're here. We should battle. My little brother against yours."

"Sounds good to me."

"Elekid used Quick Attack, cutting half of Dedenne's HP. Dedenne used Tackle and it also cuts Elekid's HP in half. Elekid uses Quick Attack again causing Dedenne to faint.

"I lost."

"That's ok. Winning isn't important anyways. He'll get better by the time he's leveled up."

Dedenne and Elekid started to talk each other in baby talk. They became friends and playfully chase each other.

"I think Dedenne and Elekid are going to be the best of friends."

"We should set up a playdate for them."

"Yeah. That's a great idea."

"Pikachu?" A voice is heard.

"Ohno." said Pikachu.

It was his mother. She doesn't look very happy at all. She was furious.

"Pikachu! there you are. What did I told you not to go anywhere without adult supervision? Now come home."

"Mom! I'm trying to level him up." said Pikachu.

"But Dedenne is too young to level up. He's six days old."

"So? You're just saying that because you want him to protect him. He's not going to be a baby forever mom. Besides he doesn't evolve!"

"I think your trying to make your brother level up too fast. He's just not ready for this."

"What's going on?" asked Raichu as he and his father arrived.

"Our son is trying to level up Dedenne without our supervision. What's even worse? Dedenne is still a baby which he's too young to battle. We have to wait until he's a little older." Mother Pikachu explained in a angry tone.

"Son. You just have to wait until Dedenne is a bit older." said father Raichu.

"Fine. I'll let him enjoy his babyhood a little." Pikachu groaned.

Mother Pikachu smiled. "Thanks. By the way. Your grounded for sneaking out."

"Looks like you won't be able to level up until your older. I bet your disappointed." said Pikachu.

Dedenne didn't say anything. He just smiled at Pikachu.

"I'm glad your okay with this."

Dedenne and Pikachu hugged.

Then a few months later. Everyone was still the same but Dedenne starts to speak gibberish.

"What's wrong with my baby?" asked mother Pikachu in concern.

"I think he's speaking gibberish. He's learning to speak." Father Raichu replied.

"What are you trying to say?"

Dedenne tried to speak English but he failed.

"Calm down sweetie. I can't understand a word you're saying."

Dedenne points to the mint poffin.

"You want a poffin?'

Dedenne nodded yes.

"Okay. I'll get you a poffin."

Dedenne eats the mint poffin with his hand. He only took 3 bites until it's gone.

"Look how neat your eating. You're really growing up." said mother Pikachu.

"It's been months." said father Raichu.

"I just wanted to know. I always love you even you're not ready to talk yet."

"Thanks." Dedenne spoke.

"Did you say thanks?" asked mother Pikachu.

"Yes." Dedenne repiled.

"Your speaking now. Say something else."

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes my little electric ball of sunshine?"

"Battle!"

"You want to battle?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go out and battle."

Later Pikachu and his family take Dedenne to a route. Electabuzz and his younger brother Elekid was waiting for them to arrive.

"Oh good. Your here. Let's battle!" said Electabuzz.

While Pikachu and Electabuzz battle, Dedenne and Elekid were talking to each other.

"Hello." Dedenne greeted.

"Hello." Elekid greeted back.

"Battle?"

"Yeah!"

Then Elekid and Dedenne battle each other.

"I can't believe my baby is battling for the first time. He's really growing up." said mother Pikachu.

"He sure is. Someday. He'll be going to school soon in a few years." said father Raichu.

"I know honey. I know."

Dedenne used Parabolic Charge and Elekid used Low Kick. Dedenne used Charge and Elekid used Shock Wave. Then Elekid fainted.

"Mommy! I won!" said Dedenne.

"That's great sweetie." said mother Pikachu.

"It was fun!"

"It sure was." Father Raichu added.

"Hey. Wanna play?" asked Dedenne as turned to a fainted Elekid.

Elekid recovered from fainting by using Revive.

"Yes."

"Let's play tag." said Dedenne.

"Your it." said Elekid.

"Catch me."

Dedenne and Elekid play a game of tag.

Mother Pikachu whispered to her husband.

"Hey. Don't tell the kids but we're planning to adopt another pokemon. I want a girl this time."

"Maybe we should adopt Marill. My kids laid eyes on her when they first saw her and wanted us to adopt her." Father Raichu suggested.

"But I prefer electric types remember? Marill will stick out like a sore thumb. I was thinking we should adopt a Shinx, Mareep or a Joltik." said mother Pikachu.

"Hmm. It would be weird to have a bug or a sheep in the family. How about a Blitzle, a Electrike or an Eevee that will evolve into Jolteon as it gets older."

"Uh. We already got a Jolteon and Electrike as our cousin. Besides I prefer something cute and adorable like the ones I listed."

"How about we should something different? Like Flying, Water or Dark type?"

"How about no?"

"Okay. How about a Normal type?"

"Eh."

"Look I'm sorry but I wanted something unique to the family. We have so many Electric types in our family. Your okay with not adopting an electric type are you?"

"I guess I'm okay with this."

"That's my girl."

Mother Pikachu and father Raichu kissed.

"Can we go now mom? Dedenne is getting sleepy." said Pikachu.

Dedenne has eyes half closed and kept yawning.

"Oh. I forgot. It's almost getting dark. Time for us to go home."

"I'll see you at school." said Electabuzz, waving goodbye to Pikachu.

"I can't believe you won baby bro." said Raichu.

"Your a big boy now." said Pikachu.

"Big boy!" said Dedenne.

Then a few more months later, mother Pikachu and father Raichu just got home from the adoption agency. Mother Pikachu was holding a Marill with a pink bow on her tail. Pikachu, Raichu and Dedenne ran quickly to hug their parents.

"Mommy." said Dedenne.

"Is that a Marill?" asked Raichu.

"How ironic." said Pikachu.

Dedenne was extremely happy to see his new sister and tried to hug her.

"Sister!"

"I thought you prefer electric types." said Raichu.

"They already got adopted before I came here and the sad news is that Marill still hasn't been adopted for months. I feel really bad about it so I decided to adopt her."

"So. Is this is our last sibling?" asked Raichu.

"Yes. I'm officially done with adoption or breeding children for good." said mother Pikachu.

"Welcome to the family Marill." said father Raichu.

Marill roams around the house.

"What's her nature mom?" asked Raichu.

"Her nature is Quirky and she's highly curious." Mother Pikachu explained.

"Hi sister." said Dedenne, waving to his new adopted sister.

Marill didn't speak. She just giggled.

"Marill doesn't talk mommy."

"Oh. She may not be ready to talk yet."

"Okay."

"I can't believe we got a Marill for a sister." said Raichu.

"Yeah. I can't wait for Marill and Dedenne to go to school soon." said Pikachu.

Later a few years later. Pikachu, Raichu, Dedenne and Marill is getting ready for school.

"Pikachu. I can't believe your going to junior high with Raichu while Dedenne and Marill is going to preschool." said mother Pikachu.

"Yeah. I heard that middle school will be harder and the kids will be different." said Pikachu.

"Don't worry little bro. I'll teach you how to survive in middle school." said Raichu.

Pikachu smiled. "Thanks."

"Can you survive preschool?" asked Marill.

"I don't know but I think we can." said Dedenne.

"Don't be nervous. Preschool s fun. Trust me. I used to be a preschooler." said Raichu.

Then two Gogoats and two Rhyhorns appeared. They're here to take Marill and Dedenne to preschool.

"Kids there's your ride." said father Pikachu.

Mother Pikachu has tears in her eyes. "I can't believe your going to school. I just don't want you to go."

"Mommy. We have to go to school or we'll be late." said Dedenne.

"You have to let them go. They're not babies anymore." said Pikachu.

"Fine. Have a nice day of preschool and you Pikachu. Have a nice first day at junior high."

Dedenne and Marill ride on a Skiddo. Mother Pikachu waved goodbye to them.

"They don't even miss me or said goodbye." said mother Pikachu.

"They're little kids. They're just excited about preschool that's all." said father Raichu.

Marill and Dedenne rode on a Gogoat. The other kids arrived and they're riding on a Gogoat. It was a Elekid, a Minccino, a Teddiursa and a Togepi.

"Hi Dedenne. I didn't know you're going to the same school as us." Elekid greeted.

"Yeah. We'll be with each other the entire day!" said Dedenne.

"That's great because your my best friend ever!"

"Your my best friend too."

"What if your not in the same class?" asked Marill.

"Then we can meet each other at recess." Dedenne replied.

"I heard that recess is going to be fun." said Teddiursa.

"As long it's not dirty." said Minccino.

"Oh Minccino. You always a clean freak." said Topepi.

"I can't help it. My mommy is just like me." said Minccino.

Dedenne, Marill and his friends rode Gogoats all the way to preschool.

Then several hours later, Marill and Dedenne rode Gogoats all the way back home.

"Mommy. We're home." said Marill.

"Oh finally. I missed you." said mother Pikachu, hugging her two youngest children.

"I missed you too." said Dedenne.

"Why are you home early?" asked Marill.

"Because in middle school, we go home early at least 2:00." said Raichu.

"Oh."

"We can't tell time." said Dedenne.

"Of course." Raichu giggled.

"Let's eat." Father Raichu exclaimed.

"What will you be cooking?" asked Raichu.

"Miltank burgers." said mother Pikachu.

The Pikachu family went inside the dining room to eat their dinner.

The end

**What do you guys think? Was it good? Please review in the comments or PM me and I'll be uploading the next chapter and the chapters of my other stories soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry, it took so long for me to make this chapter. I was very busy. So here's the next chapter. It's going to be a little short. This story is about the Eevee trio babysitting all eighteen starters. So enjoy.**

**-000-**

The Eevee trio and the 18 starters were seen outside playing in the backyard.

"What's this thing?" asked Chespin pointing to a hose.

"That's a hose. You spray it with water." said Cyndaquil.

"They're stupid. They don't know what a hose is." said Tepig.

"Hey don't be mean to them. They're new. They don't know nothing about this stuff." Cyndaquil defended.

"Hey Cyndaquil! You better catch me." said Tepig.

"Ohno you don't." Cyndaquil chased Tepig.

"They're weird." said Chespin.

"I know right?" Fennekin agreed.

"Look what I can do." said Snivy, typing 01134 on her calculator which it spells hello upside down.

"Wow you're really smart for your age." said Fennekin.

"Thanks." Snivy smiled.

"Hey guys. Wanna tell a joke?" asked Turtwig.

"Sure. We could use a good laugh." said Chespin.

"Knock knock."

"Nobody is knocking on our door. Tell us the joke." said Froakie.

"This is supposed to be a joke. After I say knock knock. You say who's there?"

"I told you there's nobody knocking on our door." said Chespin.

"I give up. You guys don't understand knock knock jokes." said Turtwig as he walked away.

"What's wrong with him? I didn't understand all this." asked Chespin.

"I think it's supposed to be funny but it's not." said Snivy.

Then Chimchar and Oshawott is seen playing with their toys.

"HEY! THAT'S MY TOY!" Chimchar shouted.

"Hey! I saw it first!"

"You dumb otter. Give that toy back". Chimchar screamed in Oshawott's face.

"No!"

Chimchar pinched Oshawott's nose making him cry.

"Chimchar! Go to time out." said Flareon.

"Noooooooo!" Chimchar threw a tantrum.

"I hope I never have kids." said Jolteon.

"I'll take care of him." said Flareon. He grabbed Chimchar's hand and went inside the house.

"You okay?" asked Snivy.

"I'm fine." said Oshawott.

"Come on. Let's climb trees."

"Yay!"

"What a crybaby." said Totodile.

"So?" said Tepig.

"Big boys don't cry." said Totodile.

"Big boys gotta cry sometime." said Tepig.

"No they don't." said Totodile.

"Let's see you'll cry about this." said Totodile.

Totodile and Tepig started fighting and Piplup tries to stop the fight.

"Stop fighting. It's stupid."

"Why do we have to babysit them? Some of them are really annoying."

"Because their parents have to go to work and I wanna get paid."

"We heard that!" said Treecko angrily folding his arms.

"We're having a private conservation."

"It's not private anymore." said Chikorita.

"This is why our parents refuse to get us a babysitter and I think that's a good reason." said Torchic.

Then Chikorita had a little accident on the ground causing her to cry.

"What's wrong Chikorita?" asked Flareon.

"I think she had a accident." said Vaporeon.

"I'll take care of her." Jolteon suggested as he pick up Chikorita and let her ride on his back.

"Wait? She's not potty trained?" asked Torchic.

"Yes she's not.. She's still struggling." Totodile explained.

"It smells stinky."said Cyndaquil, pinching her nose.

"I'll wash it off with my water gun." said Squirtle.

Then Squirtle used Water Gun to wash the accident off the grass.

"We should use soap to clean it out." said Squirtle.

"No. It's fine." said Cyndaquil.

"Hey guys? Wanna play witches and broomsticks?" asked Fennekin.

"Sure." said Cyndaquil.

Fennekin wore a black witch hat, a black cloak, a stuffed Umbreon and rides on a toy broomstick while waving a fake magic wand.

"Behold. I have a magic wand. You better watch out kiddies or I'll eat you."

Squirtle and Cyndaquil pretend to be scared and runs away.

"Come back here or I'll turn you into a Politoed."

"You gotta catch us first."

"Politoed! Politoed!"

Fennekin pokes everyone with her toy wand.

"Fennekin. Don't poke other pokemon with that thing." Vaporeon ordered.

"Sorry I'm just being a witch. Hee hee."

"Kids. Playtime's over. It's time to get back into the house." said Flareon.

"Well that was fun." said Charmander.

"Too bad that we have to go back inside the house. I love going outside." said Treecko.

"Me too. At least we can read books in the house." said Snivy.

"I love reading." said Froakie.

"Chimchar. Your time out is over because we're going to do something fun."

"Finally." said Chimchar.

"Hey guys. Chikorita is all clean and fresh." said Jolteon.

"That's great. Now all the starters are right here."

"What are we going to do?" said Mudkip.

"Okay. We're going to sing songs. Let's sing a long."

Jolteon plays the guitar badly and sings in tone deafness. Squirtle used Water Gun to squirt Jolteon.

"Sorry. It's a bad song."

"I need you to tell you something."

"What?"

"Why Pikachu is so popular?" asked Bulbasaur.

"Well it's because of-." Jolteon explained.

"How old are the legendaries?" asked Snivy.

"Why Snivy and Froakie can learn how to read?" asked Tepig.

"Why Charizard is not dragon?" asked Charmander.

"Why Blissey is not fairy?" asked Turtwig.

"Stop asking those questions." said Jolteon. He noticed that his guitar is gone.

"Hey. Where's my guitar?" asked Jolteon.

"We hid it." said Chespin.

"Why?" asked Jolteon.

"The song was terrible. We had to do it." said Fennekin.

"Where's the guitar?"

"Okay. It right under the couch." said Froakie, pointing to the couch.

Jolteon pulled his guitar from under the couch.

"How about I can sing songs? I'm a pretty good singer."

"Okay."

Vaporeon plays the guitar beautifully and sings quite majestically. The starters begin to form a circle danced all around.

"Okay. Music is over. Time for your naps." said Flareon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the starters screamed. They run around the living room and begin to act crazy.

"Oh come on guys. It's 1:00 PM. You guys have to take naps."

Fennekin threw glitter at Jolteon.

"Hey guys. I can learn Bounce. Watch!" said Mudkip.

Then Mudkip climbed on the coffee table and jumped right off, accidentally stepping on Torchic's feet.

"Sorry."

"They're out of control."

"We should sing them to sleep. It always worked."

"Yeah if you're a Jigglypuff." Flareon rolled his eyes.

"No. You guys have to trust me." said Vaporeon.

"Okay then." said Jolteon.

Vaporeon started to sing causing the starters to stop what they're doing. Jolteon and Flareon put on earplugs so they won't be affected.

"Vaporeon has a beautiful voice." said Bulbasaur.

"She should be a pop singer. She'll be beat Meloetta and Jigglypuff any day!" said Snivy.

"Guys. I feel *yawn* sleepy." Chikorita yawned.

"We have to stay strong. I don't want to take a nap." said Chimchar.

"Me neither." Oshawott agreed.

Then Tepig, Totodile and Piplup falls asleep.

"Three man down! We can fight it." said Charmander.

"I don't think we can." said Mudkip.

The rest of the starters starts to fall asleep and Vaporeon stopped singing.

"Finally. They're asleep." said Vaporeon.

"What?" Jolteon and Flareon took off the earplugs.

"I said they're finally asleep!" Vaporeon shouted.

"Don't shout so loud."

"Sorry."

Later a knock on the door was heard. It was the starters parents. They were mother Venusuar and father Blastiose. Mother Meganium and father Feraligatr. Mother Swampert and father Sceptile. Mother Empoleon and father Torterra. Mother Serperior and father Samurott. Mother Delphox and father Chestnaught.

"Hello? How's our kids? Are they giving you any trouble?" asked father Blastiose.

"No. Actually we had fun today." said Flareon.

"That's great." said father Sceptile.

"Since you did a good job of babysitting my little angels. I'll give you 100 pokedollars." said mother Meganium.

"You might wanna start potty training your daughter right away." said Vaporeon.

"I'm getting to it." said Meganium.

"Okay good bye."

"Remember. You have to babysit our kids next week." said mother Serperior.

"Okay. We will. Goodbye." Flareon waved as he closed the door.

"Man. I'm tired." said Jolteon flopping on the couch.

"Me too. I need a bath." said Vaporeon.

"We all need a good rest for handling all the eighteen starters."

"It was hard for us to handle. It's like a daycare in there."

"Well at least we got paid." said Jolteon counting his money.

Vaporeon turns on the remote and starts to TV.

The End

**-000-**

**"do you guys think of this chapter? Please post me in the comments and PM me.**


End file.
